ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Punisher: Legacy of a Madman (Marvel NEW)/Issue Two
The second issue of Punisher: Legacy of a Madman is the continuation of Frank's quest to wipe out the people trying to kill him. Synopsis Frank begins his mission to kill the Director of the CIA. Plot At the CIA headquarters, the Director has just found out that the men he hired to kill Frank are all dead. He gets into a rather lengthy screaming match with a person on the phone which ends in him demanding them to send anyone they can to kill Frank Castle, once again stating that Frank is too dangerous to live. William Rawlins questions the Director why he doesn't kill the other Punishers as well and whenever the Director attempts to explain himself Rawlins cuts him off and tells him of the terrible actions the other Punishers have committed. The Director eventually comes over to Rawlins' side and calls up the person again, telling him to also kill the rest of the Punishers. Meanwhile at a nightclub, Frank and Microchip are drinking together in front of a rave dancer on stage. Frank asks Chip if he's sure this is the place and Chip nods while pointing behind him. Frank looks where he's pointing and spots a man chatting up a woman. The two end up going into a room together and Frank follows them in. He bursts into the room, demanding "Guss" to get up. It's revealed Guss has already stripped down to his underwear as he begins to panic, demanding to know why Frank is here. Frank reveals that Guss is another former member of the Punishers and that he is the guy Frank gets all his information from. Frank reveals his problems and demands to know who put the hit on his head. Guss reveals that he's heard rumors that the new Director isn't a fan of the Punishers act so it's probably him. Frank asks for the new Director's name but before Guss can give it, only uttering a "Whe", he is shot in the head by the woman he was talking to. The woman then attempts to shoot Frank, who kicks her gun out of her hand and pins her to the wall, demanding to know what's going on. She refuses to talk so Frank holds her off the edge of a building. She claims that he doesn't have the guts to do it and in response, Frank lets go of her for a few seconds but instantly catches her by her other leg. This luckily convinces her and she confesses that the Director ordered the CIA to kill the Punishers, though she doesn't know why. Frank believes her and throws her behind him, shooting her in the stomach afterward. She yells that Frank said he wouldn't kill her but Frank replies he said he wouldn't drop her. Later, a woman is washing her dishes when Frank suddenly appears behind her. The woman is revealed to know him, as she asks what he's doing here. Frank, identifying the woman as Lynn Michaels, reveals that the CIA is hunting down the Punishers and that, as much as he hated his time with them, he doesn't want to see them hurt. Lynn jokingly says she's surprised Frank has a nice side. Frank doesn't respond and Lynn goes into a small ramble that reveals she was also a part of the Punishers and that she hated her time with it since she was the only one who would go back to make sure no civilians were hurt. Frank makes sure she's done talking before asking if that means she doesn't want to go on one last mission to take down the new Director, with her looking at him and smiling, saying that she never said that. It suddenly cuts to a man who is testing guns by firing them at trees. The man is testing all sorts of weapons on the trees when he hears a voice say that it's a good thing he kept all his weapons. The man turns and sees Frank and a now suited up Lynn. Frank reveals the man to be Jacob Gallows, another Punisher who went mute after being shot in the throat. The two once again recount the story of the Director to Jacob before revealing that they're reassembling the Punishers and asking if he's in. Jacob walks over to a briefcase and opens it up, revealing that he's kept his Punisher suit all these years, waiting for when he'd get to use it again. The three remaining Punishers then enter Chip's van, with Frank asking if he knows where the CIA headquarters is. Chip raises his eyebrow and Frank says that it was stupid of him to ask since of course, he knows where it is. At the CIA base, the Director is going more and more off the rails due to William's advice and is yelling at his own superiors that Frank Castle needs to be dead. Just as he says this, an alarm goes off and the Director pulls up live camera footage of the Punishers shooting up the CIA building, ending with Lynn shooting out the camera itself. It continues like this until there are no cameras left, meaning they have no clue where the three are. The Director runs in terror, saying that he's going to get out of here and ordering William to try and hold them off. Frank and Lynn show up, with Frank revealing that he's actually had a past with William and that William is a rejected member of the Punishers. The three then get into a fight, ending in William managing to pin Frank. Frank then laughs and tells William he was rejected because he wasn't observant. Frank then points out the fact that Jacob isn't here with them before Lynn shoots William, blowing out one of his eyes and causing him to fall and scream in pain. Meanwhile, on the roof of the CIA building, the Director attempts to get into a helicopter but it is blown up by Jacob. The Director then uncoils, yelling at Jacob, claiming that he is the hero while Jacob and the Punishers are the villains of the story. He continues yelling at him before his rage becomes so uncontrollable he completely blacks out. Once he comes to, he's holding a gun and is standing in front of Jacob's dead body. The Director snaps back to reality and realizes what he's done. Frank and Lynn then burst in on the scene and spot Jacob's dead body. Lynn crumbles in grief at the sight and Frank pulls out a bat wrapped in barbed wire and begins beating the Director senseless with it. He is eventually stopped by Lynn, who claims that letting the Director live with his actions is probably the worse punishment they can ever do. Frank agrees and walks away from the now heavily bloody and beaten Director. Later, the Director is being operated on by a group of doctors, who sadly inform him that they couldn't do much to save him and that Frank did a rather large amount of damage in just a few hits. This is already terrible news but the worse is yet to come, as the Director is informed he's fired and that he's not allowed to continue his crusade or to tell anyone about the events of today. The Director angrily rips off his name tag and storms out of the building, blaming Frank for everything that's happened to him. As he storms out, the doctor picks up his name tag and comments on how strange the Director's name is: "Billy Russo". Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics